Locked Away
by Efflorescent sunrise
Summary: After Rise of Nine and before Fall of Five. Six/Nine. Six is captured by the Mogs - what will the rest of the gang do? And will they every find Five?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This story is set just after the Rise of Nine but before the Fall of Five.**

**The gang hasn't met Five yet and Five isn't mean! :) Main paring is Six/Nine but will also include Eight/Marina and John/Sarah**

**:)**

* * *

**Six POV**

I am on guard duty at the moment, everyone one else is catching up on some much needed rest before heading off tomorrow to look for five. Hopefully, it won't be a trap and our excursion will result in the joining of every Loric left on the planet. Otherwise I'm not sure what we'll do, we are so tired after fighting Setrakus Ra and have no energy, we can't survive another mass Mog attack at the moment.

I lean back against the car the others inhabit and close my eyes for a few seconds, soaking in the early morning sun. I lie peacefully for quite a while, until I feel a shadow draw over my face. Annoyed, I crack open my eyes.

Standing above me is none other than Setrakus Ra himself – crap. Behind him is an army of Mogs – double crap. Normally in this situation I would get up and fight, but there are too many of them and I would need the others' help.

"Number Six; it seems you are in quite a sticky situation here. I'm a very charitable guy, so I'll give you a choice – either come with us quietly, or we take the rest of the Loric in that car and kill them, leaving you all alone."

My breath becomes choppy; sacrifice myself or put the others' lives at risk? That's an easy decision, but I'm not sure I can survive another couple of years in Mog territory. Then again, what choice do I have? I could never save myself over the others' and if I were the only one left the Loric would have no chance of defeating the Mogadorians.

"Okay, I'll come quietly." I say, putting on a false brave attitude.

"Wise girl, get in the trunk."

Goodbye everyone, please get home safely.

* * *

**Please Review :):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :)**

**Here is chapter two, and it is considerably longer than the last. Please enjoy **

* * *

**2 years later**

**Nine POV**

They took her while we were sleeping, and she let them. When we awoke there was no sign of a struggle, but it wasn't like Six to do that. Today marks the two year anniversary of her capture and everyone is feeling low. I shouldn't have let her take watch by herself – I should have known that she would let herself go rather than ask for help. I should have been there for her.

We got a scar a few weeks after she left, but it wasn't her. The meeting with Five was a trap, and it cost her (Five's) life. We wouldn't have gotten there in time anyway. John has a plan to save Six, kind of similar to our last Mog excursion – I really hope it works or Six is screwed.

**Six POV**

I've lost track of how long they have held me in this cramped cell – at least 6 months, I think. Before now I was moved around to different cells almost every day, each time a new torture awaiting me. That stopped a while ago, the Mogadorians gave up on trying to pry information from me. I'm not sure why I am still alive, but I expect that I make good bait for the rest of them, the Loric I mean.

Setrakus Ra could have killed us all at that time – but for some reason he wanted me. I'm starting to think that although he has the whole evil-leader thing going on, he is a theatre geek at heart. I mean, who else goes to this extent to kill a bunch of kids. He didn't take my necklace either, I'm guessing it's because I'm not dead, yet.

The Mogadorians tried to get information out of me every day prior to my arrival in this cell – I wouldn't talk. They would punish me, but never go so far as to giving me any fatal wounds that could kill. I used to wish they would just get it over with, but not so much anymore.

The Mogs are waiting for my friends to come and get me but I know that isn't going to happen. Coming back here would be a trap, especially as we only just barely escaped last time. They've probably forgotten about me already and that seems fair enough. For all they know I could be dead, wait, no. They would have gotten a scar on their ankles.

I got a scar a few weeks after I arrived at the Mog base. The pattern on my ankle didn't look familiar, so I can guess that Five didn't make it to the meeting point – I wonder how he/she died.

The Mogadorian guard comes to check on me, and he pushes a small bowl of water under the gap in the door. I grab at it savagely and gulp it down until the bowl is bone dry. My throat still burns and I can't speak.

Despite me being kept prisoner, I still train, alone. Every day I work on my strength and fitness and play the game that I used to play with my cepan, Katarina, involving me going through battles in my mind and trying to defeat myself. Maybe, if I ever get out of here, I can help to fight again.

This continues until the Mog guard brings my dinner - a meagre amount of bread shoved through the same gap in the door. But tonight is different, instead of dinner the steel door swings open and I am ushered out by a pair of Mogadorians in battle gear. New holding cell I guess. Loud sounds boom in the distance and the base shudders – could it be? I doubt it.

The Mogs seem to move faster, ushering me forward with their stun guns. We pass over a narrow bridge and I see my chance of escape, I switch on my invisibility legacy and kick them both over the edge, taking a moment to watch as they fall far, far away, where I won't have to worry about them for a while.

I don't have much time so I sprint the rest of the bridge, and try to navigate my way to the exit. The underground base is like a bee hive and I have never had the chance to fully figure it out, despite the extended period of time I have spent here. I just keep running, a Mog warrior appears around the corner and I snap his neck, grabbing his stun gun. I can't yell out for help, I lost my voice a few days ago yelling for help. This happens every week and all of my attempts at gaining help from those outside are futile.

Blood rushes through my legs as I gain speed, two Mogs pop up, and I quickly stun them before moving on. I barrel through a large green set of doors and find myself in a study-like room. Breathing heavily, I set down my stunner and pause to search the tables for anything that could help me; a map or a GPS perhaps.

Instead, I find myself looking at a picture of a girl around my age, with mousy brown hair and small grey eyes. I skim the information next to the photo and learn that this was Five. She did die, and was killed by the Mogadorians in the place where we were supposed to meet her – that was probably my fault. She looks so peaceful in the photo, as if she is sleeping with her eyes open, but she isn't. I know this photo was taken after her death.

There is nothing else that I can use so I run back out of the doors, trying to find an exit. More explosions can be heard in the distance and the floor shakes as I search for any means of escape. I round a corner and run in to a small group of Mogs. Crap, I left my stunner in the study room with Five's files.

I start to fight them off, kicking and punching as fast as I can but one of them shoots me in the leg. I feel the familiar tingle start to flow and it starts to numb. I have to get out of here quickly or I won't be able to get out at all.

Quickly pushing past the rest of the Mogadorians, I turn corner after corner and finally see a ladder. Reaching for the rungs I hastily climb, creating large cuts on my hands and feet from the sharp metal. I am almost at the top and can see the hatch when I am snatched up by someone. The numbness is reaching my head and I can barely make out a face before losing consciousness.

Nine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review :):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Hello! Chapter 3 is up ;)**

* * *

**Nine POV**

Six is sleeping restlessly in the spare room of our current safe house – my penthouse in the John Hancock centre. My foot taps the tiled kitchen floor in an irregular pattern, waiting for Marina to return from the spare room with a report on Six's well-being.

John is currently sitting on the balcony with Sarah, and they are enjoying the sunrise. I'm far too nervous for that, normally at this time of day I would be out training, but I can't bring myself to do it.

After Six fainted I quickly evacuated her from the Mog hive, and headed straight here. John and the others, bar Sarah, blew up a few things and met me at the penthouse. I'm not sure what is happening at the Mogadorian base right now, but it can't be pretty. Man, I just hope Six is okay…

**John/Four POV**

I look through the thick glass door at Nine, who is tapping his foot and muttering to himself; he looks really stressed. Six wasn't in very good condition when we got back, but we can only hope that she can still function properly, and by that I mean still fight and survive.

I squeeze Sarah's hand, silently telling her to come inside with me. We situate ourselves on the white leather couch and wait for Marina. Eight walks in casually, grabs a green apple from the table and sits near us. He looks at ease but you can tell he is turning something through his mind.

Marina enters the kitchen area and everyone looks up. "Where is Ella?" she asks.

"Sleeping, she had a long night." Eight replies.

That seems fair enough, she is only ten and could do with some rest, especially after all she did to help with Six's evacuation.

"She deserves it after last night. Okay," says Marina, "Status report, Six has a concussion, sprained ankle and multiple burns and scars on her, I fixed most of them but I can't do concussions, I tried for a while but my legacy just won't work on it. Physically, she is fine, but that's not what I'm worried about."

We all know what the Mogadorian base can be like, having spent time there ourselves, and the fact that Six is still alive is a miracle, even with the Loric charm broken, but we can't assess her mental condition until she wakes up.

**Six POV**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, and freeze, sweat dripping off my neck. Silently, I assess the situation, everything seems to be in order, and I feel better than I have for a long time, despite the throbbing at the crown of my head. I slowly drag the covers from my body and pad across the fluffy carpet to the door. No shoes, I wonder who took them off.

I can hear soft voices coming from the hallway, not the rough, sleazy voices of Mogadorians, voices I haven't heard in over a year. Loric voices. I wrench open the door with new-found strength and move slightly faster down the hallway. Turning one final corner I am met with five familiar faces, thank god. The room goes quiet.

**Nine POV**

All of a sudden Six enters the room and all talking silences. She looks around, before taking a seat on the couch near Eight.

"How are you feeling, Six?" asks Marina in her kind voice

She just nods, and mimes a pen and paper. Why isn't she talking to us? What happened in the Mog base?

_I can't speak _, she writes.

Crap. The room falls in to a stuffy silence as everyone processes this information. Nobody really knows what to say. I'm so glad to have Six back but, is she still Six? I can't imagine her as mute forever.

"Ever?" Sarah queries; way to make her feel better (note extreme sarcasm).

_Temporarily._

There is a collective sigh of relief throughout the room as everyone releases the breath they had been holding. John checks his watch, 1:04 pm, and announces that it is time for training. Six gets up to follow but I gently push her back down with one hand, no way has she recovered that quickly.

_I'm fine, leave me alone_

I guess there is nothing I can do about her wanting to train, reluctantly I release her and we trod down the hallway to the training room. Sandor had it fitted out when we lived here and I must say it is pretty amazing. You can programme fake Mogadorians to practice with, but we prefer to train one on one. John states that we will be playing capture the flag, and will be divided in to teams of three: Six, Sarah and Eight and John, Marina and I.

Ella has woken up but decides to opt out of this session. She is going to referee and announces the beginning of the game.

Our team agrees to watch out for Six and go easy on her, so that she isn't too stressed. We decide to attack Eight so as to keep him busy whilst Marina sneaks through and obtains the flag. John is distracting eight by luring him over to the side of the gymnasium and I am about to throw a punch at his back when I am swept off my feet.

Stunned, I look up and see Six smirking at me, I quickly get up and soon we are brawling each other on the right side of the gym. She seems the same as before the incident and for a moment I forget everything that has happened. I punch, she blocks; She kicks, I turn. Then when I kick her to the ground her eyes fill with fear and she freezes on the spot – what did they do to her there?

I pick her up and carry her to the side of the training room before re-joining the game, our team does win in the end, possibly because Six's only had two fighters. Then again, who knows?

Tonight Marina is going to try to heal Six's voice, and although it might be necessary, I decide not to tell the others about her small breakdown during capture the flag. She doesn't need any more unwanted attention than she already has.

* * *

**Did you like it? If so please review!**

**If not, please review! ^.^**

**Thanks everyone **


End file.
